Fun With Cath and Sara
by Nightlife666
Summary: Cath and Sara have a whole lotta fun with nick and gil ; . Cath and sara snickers and purejoy


**A Little Fun with Catherine and Sara**

Catherine sat on her bed writing the last of her report that she had to have handed into Grissom when shift started later. Not paying much attention to anything when her pen was yanked from her hand.

"Hey I kinda need that."

"I don't care."

"Come on baby I need to finish this. I don't want it on my desk anymore."

"Yeah but I'm only here when Lyndsay isn't home. So can we have a little fun and you finish this during breakfast."

Catherine took off her glasses and placed them on her nightstand with her notepad and the rest of the file.

"What kind of fun did you have in mind?"

Sara leaned forward and kissed Catherine softly, pushing her back onto the bed. She laid her head down on Catherine's chest and looked into her eyes.

"Let's call the guys we could put on a show for them get laid then crawl into bed to gather and go to sleep."

Catherine's jaw dropped.

"Ar. . . Are you sure you want to do that?"

Sara nodded.

"As much as I love making love with you; Nick as been driving me crazy."

Catherine smiled. Gil had been asking for it lately; figuratively speaking.

"Ok but what do you want to do?"

Sara leaned up on her hands and pulled herself up Catherine's body. She kissed her and traced her bottom lip with her tongue. Catherine's body shook with a chill that ran through her.

"If you really want to fuck Nick just go to his house."

Sara shook her head.

"I want you involved."

"Another one of your fantasies Sidle?"  
Sara slid her hands up Catherine's sides pulling her shirt with her. Catherine grabbed her hands before they reached her breasts.

"Sara if you really want this call Nick before I just take you for myself."

Sara smiled and picked her phone up off the nightstand on her side of the bed. As she dialed Nick Catherine called Gil.

"_Hello."_

"Hey you."

"_Hello you what's up?"_

"Can you come over?"

There was a pause on the other line and Catherine got worried.

"Gil?"

"_Yeah I'm here. I thought you and Sara were going to be together tonight?"_

"We are just come over please."

"_Ok I'll be there in ten."_

Catherine put her phone down and rolled back over and Sara was on top of her again.

"Can I help you?"

"I told Nick to use the spare key on top of the door. He and Gil should be arriving at the same time. We could get started while they get here."

Catherine raised an eyebrow and a small grin slowly made its way onto her face. She grabbed Sara's waist and pulled her down to her. Sara used her arms and braced herself. So instead of kissing her lips Catherine kissed the skin of Sara's chest exposed by the pajama tank she was wearing.

"Ow baby."

Sara said jokingly, but still loving what Catherine was doing to her. Catherine flipped them over and started playing with the tie on the top of Sara's flannel pajama bottoms.

"You want something baby?"

Sara grabbed Catherine's hands and moved them to her lips.

"Sweetie do you want me to tell the guys not to bother?"

Catherine shook her head. She wants to feel Gil touching her but she also wants to touch Sara.

"I want to touch you and make you cum. I want to you scream my name."

She kissed her hard and started pulling Sara's tank off when. . .

"AHEM."

Sara looked at the door of Catherine's room and Catherine moved to her neck. Kissing and then she bite. Sara arched off the bed and yelped.

"O god baby stop. Please the boys are here."

"They can join us if they wish but I am not stopping. I am having too much fun."

Nick didn't need to be told twice and Gil stood there not really knowing what to do. Nick captured Sara's lips and ran his hand down Catherine's back, seeing that made Gil move. He walked over to the other side of Catherine's bed and he kissed Catherine's neck and ran his hands down Sara's leg.

Catherine stopped her assault on Sara's neck and moved to capture Gil's lips. He stopped touching Sara and he pulled her t-shirt off exposing her bare breasts to the cool air of the room. Nick did the same to Sara. The two men laid Catherine and Sara side by side as they each worked on their girl's pants. While the men were preoccupied Catherine ran a hand over Sara's breast causing the younger woman to moan. She leaned toward Catherine and kissed her passionately while the boys watched. Nick couldn't control himself he picked Sara up and took her out of the room. Sara and Catherine reached for each other but the boys had other ideas. Gil pulled Catherine to him and slowly ran his finger tips up her sides causing chills in Catherine's body. She turned to face him and he kissed her hungrily. He missed her so much that he didn't know if he should take it slow or just strip and fuck her.

Catherine slipped a hand into Gil's pants and grabbed his hard member. He grunted and leaned toward her. She brought her lips to his ear.

"Fuck me baby."

Gil really waisted no time ridding her of the rest of her clothes and he quickly stripped, all too happy and eager to answer that request.

Nick dropped Sara on the guest room bed and started ravishing her neck while taking off her panties and undoing his belt. Sara grabbed his hands.

"Let me. I've wanted to do this to you all week."

Sara knelt on the bed in front of him and slowly slid his shirt up his well defined body exposing his slightly tanned skin. Compared to Sara's complexion he was really tan. Their lips met again in a hot kiss and Sara ran her hands down his body undoing his pants and sliding them down his hips. She reached into his boxers and grabbed his penis and started to slide her hand along his length.

"O god Sa. I've wanted you so bad. Baby let me touch you."

Sara didn't answer him she lowered herself pulling his trunks down and she took him into her mouth. Out of reflex he grabbed the back of her head and bucked into her. His fingers tangled themselves in her hair as she sucked on him. He moaned her name over and over. She was very talented with her mouth getting him very close very easily. She stopped and he groaned. Lying down on the bed he reached for her. She complied by climbing on top of him.

"Baby that mouth of yours is amazing."

"Cath tells me the same thing."

She slowly slid herself onto his erect member and started to rock her hips.

"Oh god Sara yes. Oh ride me baby."

Catherine flipped Gil on his back and he lied there totally exposed to her roaming hands and he wanted nothing more than to do what she asked but she stopped him for some reason.

"Cath what's wrong?"

She looked up at him with mischief in her eyes. She moved over him sliding her hands up his chest. She leaned over him and kissed him. He reached for her but she moved to stand. He sat up and looked into her eyes. She straddled his lap and ran her fingers through his hair. He arched his head back and Catherine bit down on his neck.

"Ah Cath. Babe don't leave anything on my neck please."

Cath stopped and looked at him questioningly.

"Greg saw the last one you left."

She nodded her understanding, and started to kiss her way down his body.

"Baby you don't have to do that if you don't want."

Catherine looked into his eyes and climbed back up on top of him. Gil ran his hands up her arms looking over her body.

"Are you expecting me to do a trick Dr. Grissom?"

Gil looked into her eyes and smiled.

"You are so beautiful. Cath let me pleasure you, please?"

Cath looked down at him and smiled. She rolled off of him and lied next to him. He got up on his knees and started to kiss her face and made his way down her neck and to her breasts. Taking one pink nipple into his mouth he suckled her as she arched toward him. Running her fingers trough his salt and pepper hair. He bit down on her nipple slightly, and she moaned. He loved that sound.

"Gil please… I want you so bad."

He moved over hr so he could look her in the face as he slid into her. She was so wet and hot Gil shuddered and Catherine's face didn't help his self-control any. He trusted deep and hard into her.

"O God Gil!"

A hand was lazily tracing circles on her belly. The fingers were small and thin but the arm on her waist felt heavy. Catherine woke up facing the only woman in her life that she ever felt so much love for aside from her family. Turning her head over her shoulder she saw her best-friend of 22 years sound asleep. Lifting her head slightly looking over Sara's shoulder and saw Nick lying with his arm around Sara's waist. They all ended up her bed last night and she is quite sure how.

"Baby why are you awake?"

Catherine looked down at Sara whose eyes were closed still.

"I tried to roll over but my bed seems to have been taken over."

Sara giggled and pulled her arms out of the blanket and she shoved at Nick.

"Huh what?'

Sara rolled to face him and Catherine knew what she was doing so she tried to wake Grissom; but decided to be nicer about it.

"Gil baby you need to get up."

Gil opened one eye and then shut it just as fast, he pouted a little. Catherine smiled and kissed his lips lightly. He rolled on his back and he stretched and got up. He pulled his pants on with his back to the bed so Sara wouldn't freak.

"Nick man lets get out of her the girls want alone time."

Grissom said walking passed the bed. Nick, startled at the sound of another man's voice, jumped out of the bed forgetting he hadn't put clothes on.

Grissom looked away quickly as Catherine and Sara lied in the bed laughing.

"Dude put your clothes on and let's go."

Nick crabbed his stuff, blushing, he dressed quickly kissed Sara goodnight and walked out to meet Grissom.

Sara rolled over and wrapped her arms and leg around Catherine. Pulling her close she kissed her way down Catherine's face to her lips.

"So was your fantasy fulfilled baby?" Catherine asked.

Sara giggled and curled up next to Catherine's naked body and fell back to sleep. Catherine laughed.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Catherine ran her hand along Sara's breasts and stomach and then placed it securely on her hip and she fell asleep with one of the true loves of her life.


End file.
